The worst day of Danny's life!
by HaWaii FiVeO2012
Summary: What's worse than having your daughter fight for her life in hospital after a car crash? OH ya, having your best friend in the exact same position. Danny's world is turned upside down in an instant! Steve/Danny whump fan :)


**Hi all! Hope all is well...So it's been a while since I've published anything, but just said I'd add a bit of bromantic whump to the Grace nearly dying episode in season 9. Don't mind if my writing isn't to the best quality, as I said its been a while so I just have to get back into it again! **

**Here's chapter one, enjoy! **

Chapter One

It was literally the worst day of Danny's life. It all started at approximately 3.30 on the Tuesday morning, when Rachel started banging, rather loudly, on his front door. Peering out the window, and seeing just Rachel there, he knew something was wrong straight away, call it father's instinct!

He opened thee door, his eyesight just clearing from being woken up so abruptly. That's when his nightmare started, Grace was missing, his heart sank. It wasn't like Grace to not contact anyone if she wasn't coming home, or if she was going to be late. Danny had a bad feeling about this one.  
Speeding down the wet Hawaiian road, the sight in front of him made him physically sick. Blue and red lights reflecting in his blue fearful eyes. As he ran up to the ambulance, he just hoped and prayed that she was still alive. As the ambulance sped off sirens blaring, confirming it was their daughter they ran back to the car, and raced towards the hospital, hoping for the best, but fearing the worst.

Steve made it to the hospital in 0.2 seconds. Jogging down the hallway, seeing Danny and embracing him tightly.

"You alright, you alright? What's going on?!" Steve said half breathless as he hugged his partner.

"Sh..She's uhh, in critical condition, there was another girl in the car, and she's pretty bad too, so it's not good Steve.." Danny said, his voice shaking.

"Alright, Alright.." Steve proceeded to hug a very shaken Rachel.

Rachel went on to explain who the other girl in the car with Grace was that night. Danny was finding it very hard at this point to keep it cool, he didn't even know his 17 year old daughter had a car, he expected Rachel to tell him something like that! But at that point in time, he found it very hard to be angry with Rachel, later maybe, but now is not the time or place for a full blown argument, especially when your daughter is fighting got her life in the ICU.

Steve went out to the scene of the car crash, after Junior explaining the skid and oil marks on the road, the site was officially declared a crime scene. This made Steve's blood boil, who would do this to such a sweet girl. He knew Grace since she was a toddler, he knew whoever was behind this, it wasn't Grace. And now he was 100% more determined to find the son of a bitch that did this, and make him pay dearly.

After searching, and coming to the conclusion that it was a 1970s car involved in the car crash. They tracked Grace's last movements before the crash to a diner not far from the crash site. Steve couldn't hold his anger as he watched helplessly as a creepy man in his 30s approached the two girls, harrassing them over and over again. The sense of pride, when Grace stood up to this man telling him to leave, but this was short lived as when Grace and Katie left the creepy mystery man wasn't far behind them. Twenty minutes later, the two innocent girls were upside down in a ditch, left there to die. Steve's anger towards this man grew even stronger.

Steve was delighted when this man was eventually tracked down, selling his car cheap online. As Lou waited, Steve went with the man for a 'test drive', little did Lou know that in only a couple minutes, their lives would also be turned upside down.

Back at the hospital Danny had forgiven Rachel for not telling him about the car, the doctor had also updated them on her condition. There had been a complication during surgery, and there had been a bleed on her brain, doctors are doing everything they can to save her but Danny had an awful feeling that he was going to lose his little girl, forever.

"What about Charlie, how are we going to explain this to him?!" Rachel cried

"Hey hey, look at me.." Danny said as he cupped Rachel's face in his hands "Grace is going to be fine, y'hear me, she's going to be ok!" Danny said as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders, as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder. Danny let a tear escape his own eye, soon he was full on sobbing as they both held each other in the waiting room, hoping Grace was strong enough to pull through this.

On the other side of the island, Steve raced down a narrow road, using his scare tactics to try and get the young douchbag that followed Grace and Katie to confess to his crimes. At first the he seemed scared, not wearing a safety belt, and Steve driving at such a fast pace, and only getting faster. As the speedometer showed 80, then 100, he wasn't confessing to his crime, which made Steve even more angry. He put his foot flat to the mat. What Steve wasn't expecting is for the young criminal to reach behind the passenger seat and pull out a loaded gun, hand shaking pointing it at Steve's head.

At this point Steve panicked, grabbing the gun and disarming him fairly quickly, the creep just laughed and suddenly Steve was having trouble taking back control of the 100mph speeding car. But it was too late, the car sped off the road at 90mph, colliding head on with a tree. Smoke billowed from the bonnet of the car as the one occupant, lay un-moving inside. The other was sprawled across the bonnet after being thrown from the car by the impact.

Danny tried to ring Steve 3 times in the last twenty minutes, to see if there were any updates on the case, since it was made a crime scene. Steve had promised to keep him in the loop, so Danny did think it was odd that he wasn't answering his phone, but just put it down to him being extremely busy and hoping he would contact him asap.

"What? Whats the matter?" Rachel asked as Danny paced the waiting room looking down at his phone.

"Nothin'" Danny replied, hoping thats all that it was.

"Family of Grace Williams?" Rachel and Danny jumped up and approached the doctor in surgical attire.

"How is she?" Danny asked

"Is she alright?!" Rachel asked at the same time.

The doctor took a deep breath "...Grace is going to be fine!" Danny collapsed on his knees, tears unknowingly flowing down his face as he put his arms around his head, trying to catch his breath, he was just so relieved! Soon Rachel was next to him, in the same position, arms wrapped around Danny.

"She's going to be OK!" Rachel cried

Little did they know there was now a whole new problem.

Lou stood at the house waiting for Steve's return. Half an hour passed and still no sign, Lou was beginning to get suspicious. He tried ringing Steve a couple times but just went straight to voicemail, he was beginning to get worried. He rang Jerry to get him to ping his phone.

"Looks like he hasn't moved in the last 10 minutes, he's around a mile north of your position" Jerry said confused

Lou grew increasingly concerned, maybe Steve brought him somewhere to interrogate him in private, but it just didn't seem like a Steve thing to do. He raced to the last known position Steve was at. He turned the corner, and at first couldn't see anything. It was the billowing of smoke that drew his attention to the half knocked tree, with a very familiar car crunched up against it.

"No,no, no, no Steve!" Lou got out of his car and raced down to the wreckage. When he got there his heart dropped.

It was fairly obvious the creep was dead after being thrown from the car and onto the bonnet during the crash. Steve on the other hand was in a bad way. He was slumped against the steering wheel, unmoving, his lips a scary tint of blue. Lou dragged him out of the car and lay him flat in the bush nearby.

"Steve?!" Lou shook his friend's shoulder, hoping he would get a response but knowing he wouldn't. He felt for a pulse, but couldn't find any. He immediately started CPR on his dying friend. He didn't know how long Steve was technically dead for, so he didn't know what his chances were of getting him back, and that scared him.

"Jerry!? Jerry do you copy?" Lou shouted over the earpiece, as he pushed deeper down into Steve's chest. Being honest, Steve looked like a dead man.

"Lou? What's going on?" Jerry replied noticing the urgency in Lou's voice.

"It's Steve, there's been an accident, send police and EMT's to my location NOW!" Lou shouted "C'moooon Steve!"

3 more minutes pass, still nothing. Lou can hear the faint sirens in the distance.

"Don't do this Steve, please!" Lou shouted as he gave yet another rescue breath. Then Steve's chest rose and fell, by itself. At first Grover thought he was imagining it, but feeling for a pulse he felt a weak, yet stable throb underneath his fingers. He didn't even notice the EMT's rushing down next to him to work on Steve, while he was pushed to one side, the EMT's put cardiac electrodes on Steve's chest and abdomen. One was getting ready putting a hefty sized tube down Steve's throat.

Grover heard a familiar ringtone coming from the growth nearby, it was Steve's phone, even though the screen was cracked you could still make out who was calling; Danny Williams. Lou decided it was best to tell Danny about this face-to-face, and as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital so did he.

Danny was sitting next to Grace, not planning on moving for the next 24-48 hours, as they are the most critical, as explained by the doctor. Rachel had gone getting coffees so he decided to try and call Steve again, this time it rang but he didn't answer, he rolled his eyes up to heaven. 'stupid uncle Steve not keeping me updated on things'.

He took Grace's hand in his, tears welling up on his face.

"You really scared us today Grace, please ..uhh...don't ever do that to us again!" Danny said voice shaking.

A few more minutes pass and Grace was still sleeping, Danny's eyes began rolling in his head. It was now 5pm and Danny had been up since 3.30am, it was beginning to show. At the point, Lou Grover entered the room. There was blood smeared across the front of his shirt, Danny thought this was odd.

"Hey...Lou?" Danny said sleepily

Danny noticed Lou had a shocked look on his face, at first he thought it was just his reaction on seeing Grace lying there but then he realised it was something else bothering him.  
"Hey, buddy you OK?" Danny asked standing and walking over to him.

"Uhmm Danny you might wanna sit down for this.." Grover said his hands shaking

"Uhh OKaaay..Whats going on" Danny asked worry spiking

"While we were questioning the perp today responsible for the crash, Steve crashed" Lou said straight out

"Crashed? W..what you mean Steve crashed, what you talkin' about?" Danny asked, putting two together. Steve wasn't answering his phone, because he wouldn't, or couldn't?.

"Steve decided to take the perp in the car... for a test drive, they collided with a tree Danny.." Lou explained

"Wh..wh..Is Steve OK?" Danny asked his breathing becoming faster, Lou took longer than expected to answer. This aggravated Danny.

"He's downstairs in the ER Danny..." Lou didn't want to give all details, he didn't want to stress Danny out even more.

"Lou! Is Steve OK?" Danny repeated

"Wh...when I found him he wasn't breathin.." Lou said tearfully "It's touch and go Danny.."

Danny sat on the bed after a brief dizzy spell, first Grace, then Steve, now there was a chance he would lose them both?

Danny didn't want to leave Grace, he ordered Lou to go back downstairs and ring him if there was any change or any news. The shock of it all really started to take hold. Rachel returned to see Danny was an absolute mess, his eyes were red and bulging from crying as he sat there not even blinking, holding Grace's hand.

She handed him a cup of coffee and put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be OK Daniel.." Rachel said softly

"I know," Danny whispered "But Steve..." Danny bowed his head, clenching his eyes shut.

"Steven?" Rachel asked confused

"...uhhh, while try to catch the SOB that did this to our daughter, he crashed Rachel, he's...critical.." Danny said to a shocked Rachel.

"Oh my God.." Rachel said covering her mouth in shock.

"Go Danny, I'll mind Grace, go check on him and I'll call you if theres any news here.." Rachel said

Danny nodded "No I'm not leaving her" Danny said

"You heard the doctors, they have her well medicated, she's not going to wake up until tomorrow go, check on Steven..." Rachel said ushering Danny from his seat.

"You sure?" Danny asked Rachel nodded "100%?"

"Go!" Rachel smiled for the first time this all started, Grace was going to be fine!

Danny didn't want to be long, so he raced downstairs to meet Lou.

"The docs said he's going to be fine Danny, don't worry, he's got two punctured lungs, four broken ribs, so they're going to keep him on a ventilator and sedated until his lungs have healed. They put in a fluid drain aswell to drain any fluid in his chest cavity.." Lou explained

"He's going to be OK?!" Danny breathed out a sigh of relief

"He's going to be OK!" Lou said

If only Danny could believe that!

**Thats it for chapter one, there's only gonna be 2 chapters the next one should be up by say next week. Hope you enjoyed let me know as always! Thanks :)**


End file.
